A midnight rendezvous in the pantry
by Maharia Avile
Summary: The Arl's life is saved. There are celebrations. There's a very spontaneous and mischievous Warden, and Alistair, and an oh-so-smoldering Teagan. And a bit of fun! NSFW, be warned! (Re-post from a couple of years ago, since then deleted and touched up a bit.)


The Arl's life was saved. They had returned in triumph with the sacred ashes and brought him back from the brink of death. Arlessa Isolde had insisted that the Wardens and their group stay for another couple of nights, for celebration and respite. As much as Elle disliked the woman, she couldn't well refuse. They needed to get their gear repaired and their packs replenished anyway, and that would take a few days.

As thankful as the Arlessa was, Elle saw how she wrinkled her nose a bit whenever she had to adress her as a lady. Isolde apparently couldn't get over the fact that she was an elf, but any remarks she had shot towards Elle in the beginning had earned her harsh rebukes from Arl Eamon and scowls from Bann Teagan. Teagan seemed to like Elle a little more than the average thankful brother, a fact that amused her to no end, since she had a keen eye and noticed the way Isolde looked at Teagan. Of course, Elle only had eyes for one man, the adoringly akward, sweet but deadly almost-templar she travelled with. But a little flirting couldn't hurt, right? Teagan was a very handsome and charming man, after all.

They had each been given a room within the castle, which was bustling with servants preparing for the evening's festivities. Elle was in her room with two servant girls. One of them for her hair, which was not the easiest task considering how tangeled it had become since the last time she had the opportunity to brush through it, and the other for dressing her. Elle pretended to be irritated, but in secret thought this was actually quite fun. Not wearing rain- and bloodsoaked leather for one night seemed like a nice change of pace.

She had selected a deep crimson dress, with a modest neckline, but an open, v-shaped back that plunged all the way down her back. The soft fabric had a fit that was hard to describe, it was loose, yet clung snugly to all the right parts. The other servant let Elle's shiny, golden hair hang loose over her shoulders, but had adorned it with intricate braids with blue and emerald ribbons in them. The girl finished up the whole look with just a touch of kohl around Elle's dazzling, almondshaped green eyes, and withdrew with a curtsey, the other servant in tow. Elle was left alone in her room. It was almost time for the dinner and festivities to start, and there was a light knock on the door.

"Elle, are you in there?" Alistair's voice came through the closed door. She felt her heart skip a beat at the sound of his voice. She looked in the mirror one final time, smoothed the fabric of the dress and hurried to the door. She opened it quickly.

"Elle, what took... Ummm... Oh. Wow." He stood there and sort of gawked at her with his big, warm eyes. She stifled a giggle at his expression.

"What, not as pretty out of my armor then?" she teased him. Alistair's cheeks were burning red now, as usual.

"Oh no, no! You look wonderful without armor." She raised a quizzical eyebrow at that and almost couldn't keep a smile from her face.

"Oh no, I don't mean it like that, without, ehm, _without _armor, as in no clothes on, I... The dress I mean, ah... you, _in _the dress." He sighed and shook his head. "You're, you're... perfect." he finally managed to say. His face could hardly get more flushed at this point.

"Why, thank you Ser Knight!" she laughed. "You look quite dashing as well". He was wearing a fine nobleman's attire. Elle liked how it clung to his chest, but put those thoughts aside for later. "Shall we go down to our oh-so-gracious-hostess then?" she continued.

Alistair offered up his arm to her. "Hmm, yes. One more smart comment about your lineage though, and I can take no respsonibilities for my actions", he snorted.

Elle smiled at him, and felt like her skin was tingling where it touched his arm. They walked in silence the rest of the way, both of them suddenly very aware of the touching. Alistair's cheeks were still flushed when they reached the large banquet hall.

"My Lady Elle! You look positively marvellous, if I may be so bold!" It was Bann Teagan, standing just inside the doors, greeting them. There was music and dancing in the background, and a large table set up with enormous amounts of food. When Elle's eyes returned to meet Teagan's, she saw that his eyes weren't exactly focused on her face. Alistair cleared his throat and looked irritated, to put it mildy. Elle just smiled.

"Mm, thank you Teagan. This is all very gracious of you, and the Arlessa."

"Pah, it's the least we could do after all you have done for us. Welcome, and you as well, dear Alistair." Alistair mumbled something in reply but Teagan's attention had already returned to Elle. Across the room, she saw Isolde looking at her and Teagan and it was not a friendly look at all. She wondered if they had been, or were even now, lovers. Her behaviour certainly suggested it. She saw how she grabbed Arl Eamon's arm and scrambled her way over to the new arrivals.

"Alistair, _Lady _Elle." She nodded her head curtly to them. "How _lovely _to see you."

Eamon clasped Alistair's hand, and bowed low in front of Elle.

"We do hope you enjoy yourselves here tonight", he said.

"Yes, well, this all looks lovely Eamon, Isolde." Alistair replied.

Teagan suddenly held out his hand to Elle.

"Dear Lady, would you honor me with a dance tonight, before we eat?" His eyes positively smoldered as they gazed into hers. Elle almost blushed. She took his hand and smiled at him.

"Of course, Bann Teagan, it would be my pleasure." She almost purred the words at him, and if looks could kill, Isolde's would have taken Elle's life right there. Unfortunately, Alistair wasn't oblivious to the exchange either.

"Well! I'll just go and... eat some cheese or something," he muttered and stalked off towards the table. Elle felt a little guilty but Isolde's expression made it all worth it. She walked out to the dancefloor at Teagan's arm, and then joined the others already dancing. As they started, the music slowed a bit, making it perfectly alright for Teagan to draw her in a bit closer. He settled his hand on her waist and his other hand in hers, and she had to repress a shudder when his hand squeezed a bit harder on her slender waist than what was really proper. She was a woman with needs after all, and had a hard time not responding to the handsome man who couldn't take his eyes off her.

"I must say," Teagan began, all the while swirling around the floor with her, "you look absolutely ravishing in that dress". Elle felt the blood rush to her cheeks, but couldn't repress the smile that tugged at her mouth.

"Thank you Teagan, that's very kind of you."

"No no, thank _you _dear lady. You have excellent taste."

The night passed on without any other incident. They ate themselves full and drank fine, red wine. Lots of it in fact. The more time that passed, the harder Alistair and Teagan had keeping their eyes off Elle, which she really enjoyed. It was hard to keep one out of earshot of the other, though. Isolde and Eamon eventually retired, as most of the other guests. There were a few noble girls left who had Alistair cornered, making him blush furiously with their remarks about how handsome he was, demanding tales of adventure and glory from the intriguing Grey Warden. Elle laughed at the pleading please-save-me-looks he gave her, and stuck her tounge out at him, not a little intoxicated from the wine.

Before she could tease him more, Teagan had siezed her hand and pulled her into a corridor towards the servant entrance, which now lay quiet and abandoned. Elle let out a little yelp of surprise, but complied and followed him into another corridor, and into a little pantry. They stood there laughing for a few breaths, before they became aware of how close toghether they stood in the cramped space.

"Ah Lady, you are so enrapturing. How is a poor man like myself expected to keep his hands away from such a glorious form, hmm?" Yes, Teagan was definitely drunk. But so was she.

"Well, then don't", she whispered, then smiled mischeviously at him. He arched one eyebrow at her but did not waste his opportunity. His hands slid down her open back, caressing her soft skin. Elle felt the heat between their bodies, and leaned her head back ever so slightly, to recive a light kiss on the lips from Teagan.

"Mmm... Elle, you taste delicious", he murmured into her lips. His hand slid almost all the way down to her rear, and she let out a quiet moan and pressed herself a little harder against him. He was a fine, well-trained man. Granted, not as buff as Alis...

"Oh Maker, Alistair! I'm sorry Teagan, I-I can't do thi..."

"Shh, shh... Elle, I've seen the way he looks at you, and you him. But this doesn't have to be anything more than a little night-time dalliance. There are so many wonderful things one might do without actually, _you know_..."

He didn't give her a chance to reply, because the next instant his lips were on hers again, with much more force this time. She didn't have the strenght to resist him, nor did she want to. She moaned again and parted her lips for him. His tounge immediately shot into her mouth, licking her lips and touching her tounge with his. He groaned and pressed himself closer to her small form, and she felt how aroused he was against her. She didn't want to sleep with him but she was incredibly turned on and flattered by how much he seemed to want her.

She pulled back a few inches, looked into his eyes, and seeing how dark they were with desire, she bit her lip and smiled slyly. She leaned up to his ear, and bit lightly into it, licked it and savoured his groans of pleasure. Then she whispered into it:

"_How would you like to feel my wet mouth around you, Teagan?_"

The noise he made at that made her purr with lust. She pushed him so that he leaned against the wall, and knelt in front of him. She pulled his breeches down and gasped as his hard cock sprung out of them. He was really quite big. She let her mouth hover so close to him, her breath teasing him, and he gasped for air and knotted her hair between his fingers. She then placed her entire hand around the base of him, and started slowly stroking. She felt her own wetness emerge when she looked up at his face, his eyes closed and moaning with pleasure. Encouraged, she slid her wet tounge quickly over the head of him, licking up the small drop of fluid that had emerged there. He groaned louder and pulled at her hair. It hurt a bit, but she didn't really mind. A little pain could easily equal pleasure for Elle.

She licked his entire lenght with her hot tounge. He made sounds Elle thought only reserved for animals, before she heard him make them. It really turned her on. Then, she took his entire head in her mouth, sucking him and grazing the soft flesh with her teeth. He groaned even louder, and thrust his hips at her face, forcing himself down her throat. She almost gagged, but was ready for him at the next thrust. She sucked him deeply, and the feral sounds that emerged from him made her so dripping wet she felt it begin to soak through her dress.

"_Ahhh... Elle, I'm going to..._"

She wanted it. She wanted to feel the full extent of his pleasure in her mouth, wanted to feel just how good she had made him feel. So she continued to lick and suck, until finally, with a deep, raw groan, he exploded in her mouth. She swallowed it with a feeling of triumph. She felt his whole body shake.

Teagan looked down at her and smiled, drunk on both wine and pleasure.

"You, my Lady, are one of a kind", he said and stroked her hair. When she had finally licked up all his stickiness, she stood up, shaking.

"I uh... I think I need to find Alistair now, I think... I need him to. Um, yes, well... Thanks for the lovely evening, Teagan." She smiled and closed her eyes as he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek and chuckled.

"No, _really_, thank _you _dear lady."

She hurried out of the pantry, almost tripping on her way out. She was so horny, and there was only one man she wanted, _needed_ inside of her now. Just as she was about to enter the banquet hall again, she stopped.

"Oh! Maybe I ought to wash up a bit first..." She broke into a sprint towards her room, and grabbed a frightened servant by the arm on the way.

"Hot water in a tub, Lady Elle's room, as soon as possible thank you very much!" she yelled at the poor man as she dragged him with her.

After the bath, she quickly put another dress on, a simpler but skimpier green number this time. Then she broke into another very unladylike run, and almost burst through the doors to the big hall. She saw Alistair look up in surprise as she shoved her way through the small crowd of girls surrounding him.

"What are you doing?" he whispered when she grabbed his arm and started to pull him towards the doors again. He looked quite pleased though.

"I'm doing what you asked: Rescuing you." She smiled to herself as she ran up the stairs to the bedroom with him and added: "And, I'm throwing in a little bonus for you".


End file.
